Come Find Me
by ShadowFane
Summary: Elizabeth goes looking for Jack. Will she find him, or will he find her? Oneshot. JE ALL THE WAY!


_Staring out into the open ocean,_

_Wishing you were here,_

_For me to hold onto._

_Wishing you were here,_

_For me to love._

_Wishing you were here,_

_To be with me._

_Forever._

_Where are you, my love?_

_Why aren't you here?_

_Come find me._

_Please don't forget me._

_Come find me._

_Please come find me..._

I stared at the paper I was writing on, wondering why I was even writing it. The man I was writing for would never see it. He'd never know how much I missed him. How much I wanted him to come.

_Come find me..._

I wiped the tears from my eyes and sighed softly. He'd never come. He'd never stay, if he did come. He's a bloody pirate, after all. Couldn't expect him to stay with someone like me...At least that's what I tried to tell myself. No matter what I said, thought, the tears continued to flow. I put my head in my hands and sighed.

"Where are you, Jack?" I whispered to no one. "Where did you go?"

"Miss?" I jumped and turned towards the voice. One of the crew members of the ship I was sailing on was standing over me, his face full of concern. "Miss, are you alright?"

"I will be." I sighed and whispered softly. "Any luck?"

"No, miss. None at all." It was his turn to sigh. "I think we should give up. We just can't find him."

"No!" I exclaimed, jumping up. "We have to find him!"

"Miss..."

"No!" I calmed down a little, and started to cry again. "Please...Please don't give up." He glared at me, attempting to look stern, but finally his expression softened.

"We'll stay out another day." he said finally. "But after that, we're giving up. The crew is tired, and we want to head home." I nodded in understanding. He yawned.

"I don't know about you, miss, but I'm off to bed. Try to get some sleep this time. Good night." I nodded again and he was off. I folded the paper and put it in the pocket of my pants. I stood, yawning and stretching. I walked softly over to the helm and curled up in a ball behind a barrel.

"Jack...Jack..." I whispered his name quietly to myself as I drifted off into a restless sleep.

* * *

I was jolted awake by a pair of strong hands pulling me out from behind the barrel, one of them snaking around my waist and another covering my mouth to muffle my screaming. My eyes darted around the ship wildly. What was happening? The rest of the crew was awake and attempting to fight off another group of men. _Pirates!_ I barely had time to register the thought before a voice behind me shouted,

"Everybody stay calm! I'm taking over the ship!" I tilted my head a little. That voice...I knew that voice...

"What do you want, pirate?" The captain asked, approaching us slowly, eyeing me.

"I want the woman. Without a fuss, if possible." I shot a look at the captain, who seemed to be thinking about it.

"Why do you want her?"

"Personal reasons. Savvy?" Yes! It was...it was him. I tried again to tell the captain with my eyes to let me go. He didn't see, or couldn't read my expressions...Damn...

"I don't think I want to give you the woman."

"Well, then I'll have to take her, eh?" I felt his hand tracing small, almost unnoticable patterns on my waist. I shivered slightly. He laughed softly. The captain shook his head.

"I don't trust you." The pirate at my back laughed full out then.

"No? I don't blame ye. But it appears that the lass trusts me. She isn't struggling much." Much? I wasn't struggling at all. In fact, I was leaning against him, completely and totally comfortable in his embrace. The captain glanced at me, and at my nod, said,

"Will you bring her back?"

"Now that's completely up to her. I won't stop the lady should she see it fit to return. Although," he leaned in and whispered the last words in my ear, "I'd like it very much if she stayed." I shivered again, and he chuckled. Then he looked at the captain. "What'll it be, mate?" The captain sighed heavily and looked at me again. I nodded again, and he looked at the man behind me.

"Take her and be off." Without another word, he turned on his heel and left. The pirate behind me whistled loudly, and without so much as a second glance, led his crew back to his ship, taking me with him.

Once on the deck of The Black Pearl, Jack sat me down and turned me to face him. I looked in his deep brown eyes, and felt myself falling all over again. He smiled.

"I've been looking for ye, Lizzie."

"And I, you." I returned. I shot him a playful grin. "You can be quite hard to find, Captain Sparrow." He grinned back.

"Don't I know it, luv?" I couldn't contain myself any longer. I jumped in my arms and hugged him as though I'd never let go. He held me close, stroking my hair gently. I sighed.

"Jack..." I whispered softly. "Don't ever leave me again..."

"Never, darlin'" he whispered back. We sat in each other's arms for the longest time. After what felt like hours, we pulled away, not quite letting go all the way. Suddenly, something hit the deck, making us both jump. I glanced down. A folded piece of paper stood out on the dark wood. Before I could stop him, Jack picked it up and opened it. It was all I could do to stand there and try not to blush as I watched him read my poetry. Finally he looked up, his beautiful eyes sparkling in the moonlight with joy and love. He wrapped his arms around my waist, put his head on my shoulder and whispered softly in my ear,

"I found you."

**A/N: Well, people, it's been almost a year, but I'M BACK, BABY!!!!! does happy dance It's been forever since I've written anything like this, so tell me what you think, please!**

**ShadowFane**


End file.
